Oops?
by crazytheatrekid14
Summary: ...or why Dalton and slushie machines don't exactly mix, or do they? Klaine fluff and randomness to the x degree...one-shot.


**Hey everyone! I know that I should be updating my other story..but this idea was bouncing around in my head for a good couple of days. I finally wrote it and uploaded it :)**

**Enjoy :)**

Oops?

Dalton had just gotten a slushie machine installed. Kurt was beyond annoyed. Did every school have to have these? Was it some necessary device installed just to make him freak out? He decided that he would just avoid the stupid cups, because come on? How many slushies can rich prep school boys drink? His question was answered when he walked out of his first class to see at least 15 people drinking them. Great.

Kurt wandered through the halls with his head down all day. Once he reached his locker he figured he was safe so he let his head lift to see faces instead of shoes. Upon turning to his right he sees Blaine coming towards him. He automatically smiles and waves to Blaine forgetting all about the stupid slushie machine. "Hi Blaine," Kurt said enthusiastically.

"Hey Kurt! What are you doing for your free period? We should totally study for the test Mr. Phillips is going to give us Monday."

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan. Where did you want to study?"

"Wanna meet me up in my dorm in fifteen minutes? I have to drop something off to a teacher and who knows how long that could take. My door should be unlocked if you are there before me."

"Awesome. See you soon," and with that Kurt closed his locker and looked in the direction that Blaine had walked only to see someone trip and throw grape slushie all over Blaine's face. "Shit," he mumbled and ran over to Blaine. The boy who fell looked absolutely terrified, apparently he knew who Blaine was and thought he was going to get yelled at or something. "Blaine? You okay," Kurt asked when he reached him.

"Yeah. That was really cold," he said and began to open his eyes.

"Don't open your eyes. It stings like a bitch, trust me." Blaine listened and Kurt helped the other kid up and sent him on his way. "Come on Blaine, let's get you cleaned up." He dragged Blaine into the nearest bathroom and began the usual routine. "Blazer off. First things first we need to get that out of your eyes." Kurt walked over to the paper towels and wetted one down. Then he began wiping the slush out of Blaine's eyes. Once he was finished he braced himself for what he had to ask next. "Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"This is about to sound really awkward. I need you to take your shirt off so it doesn't get stained purple. And trust me, it will stain."

"No problem, it's cold anyway," said Blaine as he unbuttoned his white shirt and took off his tie.

"Be thankful that it wasn't red. Red is the worst, it stings and stains unlike the other two." Blaine didn't say anything and kept unbuttoning. Once his shirt was off he handed it to Kurt wordlessly and began getting the rest of the goo off of his face and neck. Kurt was facing the sink and washing off the shirt to the best of his abilities. "Blaine? When you get home-" he stopped when he turned and finally saw Blaine. Shirtless. Wet with slushie and water. His breath caught in his throat and he coughed before finishing his sentence. "When you get home you, uh, you need to, um, uh, bleach this with other whites."

"Okay. I will tell my mom when she does the laundry this week." All Kurt could do was nod. He continued scrubbing the shirt until it was as good as it was gonna get without the proper chemicals. "Um Kurt? Could you wash this out of my hair?"

"Yeah. Let me get something out of my bag and situate yourself in front of the sink." Kurt walked over to where he dropped his bag and grabbed his mini bottles of shampoo and conditioner. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Good thing the administration puts chairs in the bathrooms. I don't know why but I'm thankful." Kurt chuckled and started the water getting it warm. He started getting Blaine's hair wet and grimaced. "How much gel do you use," he exclaimed.

"I don't know. It varies pending on how awake I am in the morning. Why?"

"It is just so gross. Why ruin your hair with this crap?"

"That 'crap' is the only way my hair looks decent."

"Okay fine. Is it at least organic?"

"Kurt. I just buy whatever is on sale. I am a teenage boy, personally my hair care products don't make that much of a difference."

"Dear non-existent God. If you won't use organic then as least live by my next few words: Size. Of. A. Dime."

"How about ten dimes stacked?"

"No! No one needs that much gel Blaine."

"Wait until you release the beast from its gel confines! Then you will understand!"

"Uh-huh. Sure." Kurt put some shampoo on his hands and began massaging Blaine's scalp with it. Once rinsed he did the same with the conditioner and rinsed once more. "Go dry off under that hand dryer. I will use this one to dry off your shirt." After about five minutes of silence Blaine spoke. "Kurt? How did you know how to handle the slushie in face fiasco so calmly?"

"Oh. I guess I never told you. The jocks at McKinley got a little too creative once the slushie machinegot installed. They made it a game, who could slushie the most glee kids in one day. We all got slushie facials daily, we even wore trench coats for a week or two. They hurt lots as you now know and they stain like it is nobody's business. They ruined so many of my outifts, we took to carrying more than one shirt at all times. If one of us got slushied then the closest glee kid would help out with cleaning up. We kind of got into a system."

"That's terrible Kurt!"

"Yeah. Last I knew no one had gotten slushied in a while. The last one was Artie, he was hit by about 15. And Karofsky got Santana I think. But I haven't had one in forever so that's all that matters."

"No one deserves to be treated like that Kurt. You know that right? They are just ignorant assholes. Please tell me that you know you did nothing to deserve that."

"I know Blaine, I know. The question isn't what I did, it's what they could have done differently to deal with their insecurities. See you in a little while Blaine." With that he walked out of the bathroom leaving Blaine behind speechless. Once he picked up his jaw from the ground he put on his shirt leaving it unbuttoned and throwing his tie and blazer into his bag. Tearing out of the bathroom he got to his room in no time and found Kurt sitting in his favorite chair reading his history book. Kurt turned around and gaped at how Blaine looked. He had his shirt wide open, his chiseled chest showing, and his hair was ungelled and curly. He looked amazing.

"Blaine! Hi. Didn't expect you to be here so quickly."

"Yeah. Neither did I actually. But seeing the boy you love run away after saying some of the most beautiful and wise things ever does that to a guy. Makes them fast I mean." Kurt's heart stopped beating and he just sat there. After the word love he kind of tuned out. "Kurt? You okay over there?" Kurt nodded. "Good. I am about to come over there and kiss you. You need to tell me to stop if you need to." Kurt nodded again and Blaine walked over to him. After what seemed like ages Blaine reached Kurt and knelt down. "Kurt? Are you sure about this? You don't have to kiss me if you don't want to."

"I didn't say a word about want Blaine. I need you to kiss me right now." Next thing Kurt knows Blaine's lips are on his and it's magical. Those cheesy movies say how it feels like fireworks, but it didn't. It felt like...home. Like that is where he should've been his entire life. When they broked apart Kurt looked at Blaine and said, "I love you Blaine Anderson. Have since day one."

"I love you too Kurt Hummel. Have since day one." Needless to say, they both failed the test on Monday and got knowing looks from Mr. Phillips as they held hands throughout the class period.

**Reviews are totally awesome :)**


End file.
